in the rain
by etotheswan
Summary: Emma can't handle it; Regina knows. Swan Queen.


**A/N: I saw this prompt type thing and wanted to fic it. So I did. Boom.**

**In the Rain**

It's not something that should piss you off but it does and there is absolutely no way around it. For whatever reason - and you honestly are not sure why - you have let yourself fall just a little too hard and a little too far.

And the worst part of it all?

You don't want to stop.

So, when you see them together, holding hands at The Rabbit Hole, laughing, drinking, whispering, all it does is make your stomach churn and your palms sweat.

Ruby notices immediately, because, well, she knows you. And even though you hate that you've let someone climb that far over your self-built walls, in that moment you're actually kind of _thankful_. Because when she leans into you at the bar, an arm lazily draped over your shoulder and nudges you with her forehead against the side of your head, you are happy that you don't really have to tell her what's going on inside that mind of yours.

She whispers at a level that you can hear above the loud Metallica song one of the Merry Men played, "You know this isn't a long term thing, right?"

"You don't know that," you say, just below a shout.

She puts two fingers underneath your chin and pulls your face towards hers. Sometimes you forget how beautiful Ruby is until you're looking right into her eyes. It's amazing how such a poignant spirit has become one of your most treasured friends. "Emma, honey, you have to tell her if this is something that bothers you this much."

Tears immediately fill your eyes and you move your head away from her touch. You bring your hand up to the bridge of your nose and squeeze. Don't cry, Emma. Do _not_ cry. It's not worth it. Not here. Don't be a "_bar __crier_." You take a long swig of your freshly ordered beer and then let out a chuckle. "Rubes, I love you, but there is no way in hell that I will ever tell Regina anything. You hear me?"

"You'll be miserable forever, Em." Ruby kisses the side of your head and then points the top of her beer bottle across the bar. "You see that man over there?"

"Hook?"

"Yes, Hook."

"Of course I see him. He doesn't let me out of his sight."

"You have two options." Ruby leans in close to your ear. "You can go home with Hook. Let him fuck you, let him _try_ to make you come, or you leave right now. Because I can't stand how sad you are when you see her with Robin."

"Ruby, you are crazy. I will never sleep with him. Ever. He has a fucking _hook_ for hand, for Christ's sake." You take another long drink of your beer and let your eyes navigate back to Regina. She's looking right at you and of course it makes your heart leap into your throat. She smiles at you. Not the broad smile, showing off her perfect smile. No. Not that one. But the one that says she's sorry and she knows and why is she doing this to you if she does know? You pull your bottom lip between your teeth and nod your head at her. Acknowledging it all. That's when you see Robin lean in and kiss her neck and she keeps her eyes _on you_ and oh, God, her eyes are so so so sad and _why why why_ is she doing this to you?

"Another beer, my lady?"

You tear your eyes from the scene playing out in front of you and look over at Hook. "Don't even try right now, Hook. I don't need the company and I sure as shit don't want to talk to you." You hear Ruby let out a soft laugh at your lack of manners.

"Emma, if I may," Hook says while taking the bar stool next to yours.

"You may, Hook," Ruby says as she pushes off of you and places a hand on your arm. "_Come_…" she nods at Hook and winks, "Or go," she finishes, followed by a smile, before she walks away, swaying her hips as she goes.

You roll your eyes and then look back at Hook. "What?" you ask with a harsh tone. He really doesn't deserve it, but who cares?

"You've been in love with her for quite some time."

Your breath catches in your throat and it's then that you aren't really sure what's happening. "Stop, right now," you say as you go to stand up.

He places his hand around your forearm and squeezes slightly. "Emma, listen to me."

"No," you say as pull on your arm.

"Yes," he says. "You _have_ to listen to me."

"What?" you say through clenched teeth. You look at him, his eyeliner and his scruff and you wish for the one _millionth_ time that you could just fall for him because it would be _so. much. easier._

"Tell her, Emma. You realize she loves you, too? She's just afraid. She's scared that you won't return the affection. It's the worst feeling in the world to not know if someone feels the same about you." Hook smiles a little at you, that crooked smile that he's been using to try and woo you since day one. "Just take my advice."

"I'm not telling her anything," you say quickly. "In fact, I'm leaving. Right now. I'll talk to you later." And with that, you slam down some money and turn, leaving him in your wake. You make your way towards the door and push it so hard that it almost rears back and hits you. You're holding in tears and gasping for air and as soon as you take a step towards the apartment, a crack of thunder hits and of fucking course. The rain starts. "Just my luck," you mutter as you start walking, pulling your leather jacket around your body.

You're about 20 paces away when you hear the door to the bar open. You don't even care who it is. It's probably Ruby or god, Hook, and honestly, you're so frustrated and the tears are coming now and this is not okay.

You hear your name and you keep walking. You do not need to be chased. Not now, not ever. And the rain is coming down so hard now that your hair is wet and your leather jacket is going to be ruined.

"Emma, stop!"

When you hear the voice come again and it's louder now, followed by the clicking of running through water, you realize it's _her_. You pull up and stop, but you don't turn 're almost happy that it's raining because now she won't be able to tell that you're crying like a baby. You hear the sound of her running slow down before you turn slightly and say, "You're going to catch a cold, Regina."

She rolls her eyes at you, her suit jacket is soaked and her pencil skirt is starting to get wet, too, and the white button down she's wearing is not appropriate rain gear. She's holding her heels in her hand and she pulls at her jacket a little before she pushes her wet hair away from her face.

"Why did you leave?" she asks, her voice almost shouting.

"Because I'm tired," you answer, knowing that it's a shit answer, but you honestly can't tell her.

She shifts a little, obviously uncomfortable running in nylons and no shoes. "For someone that has worked under cover and does stakeouts, you are a horrible liar. You know that, right?"

"Whatever."

"Emma, I'm sorry," she says, her voice catching in her throat. "I don't… I don't know what to do."

"Stop."

"No, you're going to listen to me," she shouts. Her eyes are turning red and you know it means that she's going to cry. You wonder if she's thankful it's raining, as well. "You never told me, Emma. How was I supposed to know?"

"You're not _supposed_to know. You're _never_ supposed to know, Regina." Your heart is seriously aching so bad right now that it might as well just break in two.

"I feel the same way about you, though. I want you… I've always… It's always been you, Emma. From the moment I first met you!"

"Regina, stop!"

"Why?! Because the truth will hurt? Or because the truth will set you free?"

"Because I don't want to know the truth! Because watching him kiss you makes my stomach turn! Because he gets to have you and I don't!"

"Emma," she breathes.

You keep your eyes hard before you shove your hands into the pockets of your wet jeans. "Regina, is that all? it's raining like a bitch and honestly, I want to go home."

You hear her heels drop onto the ground as she places both hands on your arms. Your eyes go wide. What is she doing? She's pulling on you and before you know it, she's crashing her lips into yours. You feel her hands move from your arms to your face. Her tongue slides between your lips, dances against yours. Your heart is beating so hard she can probably hear it, her teeth grab onto your bottom lip, your hands move to her hips. The rain has completely soaked you both, but it honestly _does not matter_. All that matters is that she's here and you stopped and she's kissing you.

She's kissing _you_.

She's _kissing_you.

And when she kisses the rain drops off of your chin and then looks at you, her dark dark eyes shining, her mascara slightly running, and smiles at you, you feel for the first time in years that maybe everything will be okay. She says just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the rain, "I had to do that because you were never going to."

You raise an eyebrow and then smile. "You're right."

"I know," she says again as she leans forward and kisses you again. And again. And again.


End file.
